battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Updates
UPDATE: As you may know, Phyzios has decided to discontinue Battleship Craft and this means there will be no updates unless the rights of Battleship Craft are bought. Versions 1.6.1 (July 7, 2013) - some bugs removed - lower disk space (lower than 50MB so 3G can now download Battleship Craft) - retina display (on my iPad 3 I find no improvements at all) - floating blocks glitch removed 1.6 The update is currently out and ready to go. The new items in the update are missiles, Phalanx CIWS, a Quadruple 38cm Gun and the F4U aircraft. The update also contains 3 new drills and improved graphics, such as better thumbnails and maps. -The Quadruple Anti-Ship Missle Launcher is included. This costs 8 Rare Metals and can fire 4 missiles. -The Phalanx shoots down incoming missiles but costs 8 rare metals, and missiles can be easily dodged. -The Quadruple 38cm turret are the French main guns on the Richelieu class Battleships. These are much more modern and more powerful than the old British dual 38cm gun currently already in the game. -The F4U is a fighter. It was very successful but has the same stats as the other fighters and costs 1 rare metal. -Phyzios has mentioned in the past that submarines would be implemented in drills. This was not the case for the update. -Graphic improvements include the sky, the sea and thumbnails. Phyzios was concerned about the graphics, and their priority was this. -After the update is installed, you will receive 5 rare metals for free from Phyzios to celebrate it's 1st year anniversary of the game. -A new map only available to Test Run (Foggy Sea). It looks similar to the 1.5 Morning Sea map. Drills *Air Base One *Air Base Two *Night Battle Lv3 1.5.2 A new angled runway and corresponding submarine sections are added. Included are two new fighter planes, the British Supermarine Spitfire and the German Messershmitt Bf 109. Drills *Aircraft Carrier Lv1 *Aircraft Carrier Lv2 (replaced Maritime Fortress Lv2) 1.5 Most weapons recieve major texture overhauls, increasing the realism. Also two turret bases (one big, one small) are added, allowing superfiring of guns on smaller ships. The Future Using iFile or iTools, some of our highly skilled editors have been able to learn about some planned weapons and decorations. To make a weapon useable in game the developers must add several files to the .app directory: (name).obj, (name)Yaw.obj, (name)YawPitch.obj, and (sometimes) (name).png. Using these I can guess at how ready these are for release. However, I cant say the actual release date, unfortunately. (So what I can say is next to useless). However, the weapons given are indeed game-changing. Aircraft carriers now menace the seas. The guns look realistic. The Mk 45 5 inch Gun enabled small vessels to challenge larger ships with ease, while letting large ships sink small ships easily. Lightweight armor and large lightweight armor enabled large ships to be heavily armored. Rare metal weaponry changed how battles were fought. Submarine-oriented weaponry made submarines more relavent, with antisubmarine weapons menacing the once-invincible sub. Overall, updates are massive, game-changers to an extent. Future Weapons VLS System Using an editor this weapon can be used in the current version. Should be official next update. They currently work in game, but there is an error with the sharing of launch tubes vs. missiles launched, and the most likely reason the update is delayed Mk 36 AMS flare A small, mortar-launched, bigger, long ranged version of the airplane flare you commonly see and use in dogfight games, this may be what is delaying the VLS. NOLQ3C More countermeasures, this is a radar jammer. I give this one or two updates as well. Illuminator With some quick searching on Google, one of our editors has learned that "illuminator" is short for "Illuminator Radar". This radar is designed to guide Surface to Air & Air to Air missiles to their target. This should be ready next Update. The Illuminator looks like the satellite dish part on the "Destroyer main mast". F 'Future aircraft' A jet-powered-missile-armed-and-carrier-based jet fighter. There are files in here for the individual missiles it launches! Unfortunately, we cannot guess its readiness due to how complicated the aircraft actually are. 'Future Decorations' Kikka This is the yellow object on the front of the Yamato and Shinano. (This is also known as an emblem). It's true purpose is to be an "Empire's Shield". The Japanese put these emblems on their heavy cruisers, carriers, and battleships,thus distinguishing them from other ships. Future Ships After doing some research I discovered what looks like 4 new ships built by mk-karmann , the same person who built the purchaseable USS Iowa, Yamato, HMS Nelson, HMS Vanguard, and the Shinano. These ships that were found in the SQLITE are the Bismark2, HMS King George V, the French Richelieu, and the German Graf Zepplin. So far there is no way to obtain these ships currently but these should be in the next update. While playing in the online battles I played against BlueMansDog and he was using a hovercraft which makes me think that he was Possibly play testing a hovercraft that may be implemented soon. Planned gameplay updates There are many, many new icons and buttons appearing left and right. Players are expecting an optimized and updated envoronment, complete with weather, wind, and fog, and advanced team play with switchable weapons. There is an Enemy Flag map icon, so a Capture-the-flag gamemode is possible. If there is, we'd all recommend players to increase their agility. Likely, but not confirmed There could be some new ships, and actually have the reconnaissance plane, and rangefinder, which many people have found, not to work. Shin Wei Chiou's Hack There is a hack available by Hack-Expert Shin Wei Chiou. Search on YouTube "Battleship Craft - Use iFile", and watch the video to get exclusive weapons and decorations and ships. Find it here|center There is a 1.6 version of Shin Wei Chiou's hack, but it doesn't have everything, mainly just Jets, and a few other things. Hansa's Hack PUT INFO HERE. Other mods There are many other mods of this game…… '' forexample,this nuclear propulsed cruiser ''Page incomplete Category:Community